Learning to Fight, Again?
by JustAnotherFangirlOfFandoms
Summary: *Up for adoption* Just after Percy's 15 Birthday, before The Last Olympian and Half blood Prince. The demigods were asked for help in teaching the DA members in hand to hand combat. But, something came up...   *up for adoption*
1. Chapter 1

Plot overview:

Just after Percy's 15 Birthday, before The Last Olympian and Half blood Prince. The demigods were asked for help in teaching the DA members in hand to hand combat. But, something came up...

Clarisse POV

We were naturally at camp, and were eating breakfast like usual, when Chiron stamped on the ground. "Attention Campers" he called out, we fell silent and looked up.

"I have a request, I need to meet with at least every counselor" he said. The campers were buzzing,

"Shut up!" I barked at my siblings, so I stood up and went to go. When I reached the big house, the rest of them were there too, as well as ugh Jackson.

"I all called you here today, because I have received a request, from a friend of mine who needs our help" Chiron said,

"Who exactly are we talking about? More demigods?" Jackson asked.

"No, they're somewhat different.." he started,

"Different how?" I interrupted.

"They're... hmm... how do I put this.." Chiron said thinking, I slammed my fist on the table.

"What. Are. They." I was getting impatient.

"Relax Clarisse" Silena said. I sighed and let him continue.

"They are somewhat magical, they are not like us, they are wizards" he said finally.

"So... children of Hecate?" Percy asked,

"No, I read this somewhere, they're descendants of children of Hecate, but as time went on the magic stayed, even after the blood of the gods did not, even some who don't have magical families sometimes inherit it" Annabeth explained.

"Anyway... I am going to send you guys, and get ready to go to London" Chiron said, leaving us.

"Well... I'm going" I said getting up,

"Oh.. I wonder what to bring..." I heard Silena say. I ran back to my cabin, then I packed the rest of my stuff and said goodbye to Chris. After all that we went in the bus as it brought us to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny POV

"It's so good to be back!" I said,

as we made our way to the great hall. Another year, it was good seeing everyone again. Were seated, and the first year came and were sorted, the feast began. After, Dumbledore stood up and said the usual, new teacher and things, but then he added something unexpected at the end.

"We shall have special guests coming all the way from America" he said,

_Is this going to be just like the tri-wizard tournament_ I thought.

"People to help us get ready, but mind you, they are not ordinary muggles" he said. A man in some sort of muggle contraption came up to Dumbledore, he was seated in a chair that had wheels, I heard murmurs going throughout.

"Now, may I request the following students to stay, the rest may leave" he said, and then he called out the DA members. Then we all came closer,

"Now, I would like all of you to undergo certain training, not in magic, but how to defend yourselves without it" he said, looking at us.

"Well... sir why? we can defend ourselves with magic" Harry reasoned,

"Well... imagine in a situation, if you happen to lose your wand and so did the enemy, you enemy might also happen to be bigger than you, what then?" he said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Then he faced the man who turned around and people came out. There were around 12 of them, and they all seemed to be our age, more or less. "These were the ones who are supposed to teach us?" Ron exclaimed,

"There just a bunch of kids" he said.

A scary looking brown haired girl glared at him and cracked her knuckles, Ron shut up. A very pretty girl put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. She seemed to have caught the attention of the guys.

"This is Chiron" Dumbledore introduced the man, then her did something unusual, he transformed into a centaur. Imagine our surprise, and then he spoke

"As your headmaster might have said, we are something else" he started, "We are not wizards, but demigods" he said.

"A what?" Ron interrupted,

"Offspring of mortals and gods" Hermione said, not quite believing it.

"Yes" Chiron replied, and then the 'demigods' arranged themselves in a line. They stepped forward as their names are called.

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus,

Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes,

Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite,

Pollux, son of Dionysus,

Michel Yew, son of Apollo,

Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter,

Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares,

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis,

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades,

and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon".


	3. Chapter 3

Ron POV

We stared at them, honestly do they think that they can fool us that easily?

" We shall see you all early tomorrow at the quidditch fields" Dumbledore said, dissmising us.

"Would anyone actually believe that? "I said as we went into the common room, which was empty.

"Well... Ron, we aren't exactly normal either" Hermione said,

"Hey remember that girl who got Ron to shut up" George said,

"Oh yeah... then there was that really pretty one too" Fred said,

"She was very pretty, I wonder if she's related to a Veela?" I wondered out loud.

"Unless, you were paying attention, the girl you were talking about was a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, so naturally" Hermione said, who I think seemed to look a bit jealous.

"Hermione, whats a Hunter of Artemis?" Ginny asked,

"They're maidens who have taken a vow of purity and have joined to serve Artemis, goddess of the Hunt" Hermione explained.

"Well... I'm tired, so g'night" I said as I went and got ready to sleep.

Annabeth POV

My first thought as we saw the tents was _I hope we fit in this thing_. It also looked like I wasn't the only one a bit skeptical of where were staying.

"Now, this may seem small, but they are bigger inside" the one they called Dumbledore said, he seemed to be really wise, which made me wonder if he was a child of Athena.

Then he went over to talk to Chiron, then out of a small hut came a giant man. The campers tensed,

"Oh, may I introduce Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, our groundskeeper" Dumbledore said. The man waved.

"Lemme guess, part giant?" I asked somewhat bluntly,

He chuckled, "This one's quite like Hermione wont you say? Both of em are very smart" he said to Dumbledore.

"Of course, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, she's one of the smartest campers we have ever had" Chiron replied, making me blush.

Percy smirked at me, I gave him a look. "Now, well rest and get ready for tomorrow" Chiron said, he pointed to one tent, "Boys, girls on the other side" he said.

I felt my jaw drop as I entered the tent, I also heard gasps from the other girls. It was like a small house, with a small bathroom in it too.

"We should rest, we probably have a lot to do tomorrow" I said, then we all picked our places and got ready.

I snuggled in one of the beds, saying a small prayer before I sleep to my mother, _Athena, please help us to be wise_.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry POV

I woke up early, everyone was still sleeping. So, I woke them up, "Mum... dontwannawakeupyet" Ron mumbled.

After a few minutes I got them up and went to get ready. I didn't know what to wear, so I just picked what I would usually wear for quidditch practice, which reminded me to ask Dumbledore about that.

We all met in the quidditch fields, we were still yawning and looked like we wanted to go back to bed. But I was excited to see what these 'demigods' can do.

The demigods were finishing laps when we came, I noticed Hagrid and a couple of teachers watching.

"What do we do ?" Hermione asked Chiron, he pointed to the demigods, "They will be your teachers fro now.

"You can run laps to warm up" the one called Thalia said, she was the Hunter, but _who was her parent again?_ I wondered.

We ran, after everyone seemed to be more awake. Then Professor Flitwick came down and conjured up a table and went back to watching. A boy came and put a bag beside the table, then he started to pull ot various things. Swords, spears, shields, you name it , it was on the table.

"Listen up, If you happen to be wearing a cloak please take it off and put away your- uh, what's it called, oh yeah wands" Thalia shouted.

"Now, we shall give a demonstration first" Thalia said. And we went to the stands to watch.

Then, the scary looking girl, and a black haired boy with sea-green eyes came up.

"These two are some of our best fighters, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" she introduced them.

Clarisse had a shield in one hand and a spear in the other, and Percy looked at his watch and clicked something on it and it turned to a shield, and he took put a pen, uncapped it and it became a sword. I look beside me to see Ron gaping at them.

The other demigods backed up, Percy and Clarisse backed up they circled each other. Clarisse attacked first, hurling her spear towards his head. He ducked and went behind her. In a lightning fast move he swung his sword, but Clarisse, just as fast, blocked it with her shield. Then she used her shield to hit Percy, who went back a few steps.

She tried to hit him again, but Percy dodged in time, I saw some blue sparks at the tip of her spear. "Her spear's enchanted!" Ron said, surprised.

"No, it's electric" Hermione said, "Oh" Ron said.

The rest of their movements were somehow a blur, with the more then occasional sparks, as in literal sparks. Then they broke apart, both were panting, but looked as if they could keep going for a long time.

Then Percy swung his sword to the right, Clarisse wasn't able to block and the sword cut her! I thought, that they would not hurt each other. A bright red line appeared just a bit below her elbow, the blood dripped down.

"Your gonna pay for that Jackson!" Clarisse shouted, seeming more fired up now. She ran at him and tackled him. She stood up and stood on his chest.

She aimed to hit him, but was blocked by his shield, she pressed harder, Percy was obviously straining. Then, it started to rain, _Ugh bad time _I thought, thinking this would make it worse for him.

But to our surprise, the rain seemed to help him, he pushed back Clarisse's spear. She tried to hit him again, but he was much faster now. He sent multiple strikes that Clarisse barely dodged.

She threw the spear towards his head, Percy just managed to move in time, a second too late and he would have gotten hit.

Percy somehow rolled over and ended up behind her. Then he raised his sword to her neck,

"Game over, Clarisse" he said, smirking.

Clarisse looked like she was ready to kill someone, "Why you-" she started,

but was interrupted by Chiron, "That is enough for today" he said, putting a hand on Clarisse's shoulder.

It was getting really rainy, so the rest was canceled. As I stood up, I noticed that there was quite a crowd that gathered to watch. I decided to go and congratulate Percy.

I went towards him, as I came closer I realized he wasn't even wet, there are a lot of things that make me wonder about these half-bloods.

"Uh.. Um, congratulations, Percy right?" I said as I offered my hand,

"Yeah, you're..." he said, shaking it,

"Harry, Harry Potter"

"Uh... nice to meet you Harry, now I think you should get back inside, the rain's getting harder"

"Oh, okay, see ya around"

He nodded, and I went back to the castle.

Ginny POV

We spent the rest of the day not seeing any of the demigods. I still can't believe how they would willingly fight each other. I was making my way to dinner, with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

When Malfoy and his cronies were blocking the way, right in front of the doors. "That was a pretty nice show you were watching this morning" he said, jealousy showing in his voice.

"I heard that the ministry is sending a representative to see if this 'help' actually be any good" he said,

"Of course, since my family has connections, I find out these things earlier" he boasted.

"You bloody git! If you saw what happened this morning, you would know that they would actually help, you're just jealous that you werent invited to be taught!" Ron said.

"We wouldn't want to anyway, they're just another form of half-blood, tainted and dirty!" Pansy Parkinson cut in.

"Dirty?" a voice said behind us, some demigods were behind us.

Clarisse pushed us aside and went right up to Pansy, "Say. That. Again." she said, looking very, very scary.

Pansy looked scared, but she looked at Malfoy. "Yeah, your all the same" Pansy said boldly.

Clarisse raised her fist and _CRUNCH_, Pansy was howling and crying, holding her hand to her face. When she put them down, her nose was crooked to one side and blood was flowing like a river from it.

Then the doors threw open and Dumbledore and Snape stood there, watching. The great hall was silent, and from the looks of it, heard everything they said.

Clarisse backed up, "You really can't control your temper could you?" Thalia said to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry POV

I woke up early, everyone was still sleeping. So, I woke them up, "Mum... dontwannawakeupyet" Ron mumbled.

After a few minutes I got them up and went to get ready. I didn't know what to wear, so I just picked what I would usually wear for quidditch practice, which reminded me to ask Dumbledore about that.

We all met in the quidditch fields, we were still yawning and looked like we wanted to go back to bed. But I was excited to see what these 'demigods' can do.

The demigods were finishing laps when we came, I noticed Hagrid and a couple of teachers watching.

"What do we do ?" Hermione asked Chiron, he pointed to the demigods, "They will be your teachers fro now.

"You can run laps to warm up" the one called Thalia said, she was the Hunter, but _who was her parent again?_ I wondered.

We ran, after everyone seemed to be more awake. Then Professor Flitwick came down and conjured up a table and went back to watching. A boy came and put a bag beside the table, then he started to pull ot various things. Swords, spears, shields, you name it , it was on the table.

"Listen up, If you happen to be wearing a cloak please take it off and put away your- uh, what's it called, oh yeah wands" Thalia shouted.

"Now, we shall give a demonstration first" Thalia said. And we went to the stands to watch.

Then, the scary looking girl, and a black haired boy with sea-green eyes came up.

"These two are some of our best fighters, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" she introduced them.

Clarisse had a shield in one hand and a spear in the other, and Percy looked at his watch and clicked something on it and it turned to a shield, and he took put a pen, uncapped it and it became a sword. I look beside me to see Ron gaping at them.

The other demigods backed up, Percy and Clarisse backed up they circled each other. Clarisse attacked first, hurling her spear towards his head. He ducked and went behind her. In a lightning fast move he swung his sword, but Clarisse, just as fast, blocked it with her shield. Then she used her shield to hit Percy, who went back a few steps.

She tried to hit him again, but Percy dodged in time, I saw some blue sparks at the tip of her spear. "Her spear's enchanted!" Ron said, surprised.

"No, it's electric" Hermione said, "Oh" Ron said.

The rest of their movements were somehow a blur, with the more then occasional sparks, as in literal sparks. Then they broke apart, both were panting, but looked as if they could keep going for a long time.

Then Percy swung his sword to the right, Clarisse wasn't able to block and the sword cut her! I thought, that they would not hurt each other. A bright red line appeared just a bit below her elbow, the blood dripped down.

"Your gonna pay for that Jackson!" Clarisse shouted, seeming more fired up now. She ran at him and tackled him. She stood up and stood on his chest.

She aimed to hit him, but was blocked by his shield, she pressed harder, Percy was obviously straining. Then, it started to rain, _Ugh bad time _I thought, thinking this would make it worse for him.

But to our surprise, the rain seemed to help him, he pushed back Clarisse's spear. She tried to hit him again, but he was much faster now. He sent multiple strikes that Clarisse barely dodged.

She threw the spear towards his head, Percy just managed to move in time, a second too late and he would have gotten hit.

Percy somehow rolled over and ended up behind her. Then he raised his sword to her neck,

"Game over, Clarisse" he said, smirking.

Clarisse looked like she was ready to kill someone, "Why you-" she started,

but was interrupted by Chiron, "That is enough for today" he said, putting a hand on Clarisse's shoulder.

It was getting really rainy, so the rest was canceled. As I stood up, I noticed that there was quite a crowd that gathered to watch. I decided to go and congratulate Percy.

I went towards him, as I came closer I realized he wasn't even wet, there are a lot of things that make me wonder about these half-bloods.

"Uh.. Um, congratulations, Percy right?" I said as I offered my hand,

"Yeah, you're..." he said, shaking it,

"Harry, Harry Potter"

"Uh... nice to meet you Harry, now I think you should get back inside, the rain's getting harder"

"Oh, okay, see ya around"

He nodded, and I went back to the castle.

Ginny POV

We spent the rest of the day not seeing any of the demigods. I still can't believe how they would willingly fight each other. I was making my way to dinner, with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

When Malfoy and his cronies were blocking the way, right in front of the doors. "That was a pretty nice show you were watching this morning" he said, jealousy showing in his voice.

"I heard that the ministry is sending a representative to see if this 'help' actually be any good" he said,

"Of course, since my family has connections, I find out these things earlier" he boasted.

"You bloody git! If you saw what happened this morning, you would know that they would actually help, you're just jealous that you werent invited to be taught!" Ron said.

"We wouldn't want to anyway, they're just another form of half-blood, tainted and dirty!" Pansy Parkinson cut in.

"Dirty?" a voice said behind us, some demigods were behind us.

Clarisse pushed us aside and went right up to Pansy, "Say. That. Again." she said, looking very, very scary.

Pansy looked scared, but she looked at Malfoy. "Yeah, your all the same" Pansy said boldly.

Clarisse raised her fist and _CRUNCH_, Pansy was howling and crying, holding her hand to her face. When she put them down, her nose was crooked to one side and blood was flowing like a river from it.

Then the doors threw open and Dumbledore and Snape stood there, watching. The great hall was silent, and from the looks of it, heard everything they said.

Clarisse backed up, "You really can't control your temper could you?" Thalia said to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry POV

Everyone was running back to the castle. The demigods were pulling out all sorts of weapons and were fighting.

I pulled out my wand and shot some of the creatures.

Then this huge dog-thing went right for me, it managed to scratch my arm and I felt it stung, blood oozed from it.

As it was preparing to lunge at me again, arrows sailed and hit it, I took my chance and raised my wand.

But, a spear sailed through the air and hit the dog-thing.

Then someone, I think maybe one of the demigods pulled me up. Then in incredible speed managed to bandage my arm. Before I can say thanks, he picked up his bow and ran.

I tried to help again, but I was swept by a tide of rushing Slytherins running for the castle.

Teachers came and brougt the rest of the students in. We were brought into the Great Hall, Malfoy was claiming he needed to go to the infirmary since he said he was tackled by one of those dog-things and how it had venom and he needed to be checked. He would tell to his dad sooner or later.

Professor McGonagall made me go to the infirmary too, just to get my scratch checked. There, Madam Pomfrey made me sit on a bed. I looked through the curtain to see Malfoy all moaning, and going on about how he was probably getting worse.

Soon enough, Malfoy's father walked in demanding to see his son, then he was followed by Dumbledore and some of the teachers. They were all arguing its hard to hear.

"I would like it if we all talked one after the other, not all together" Dumbledore boomed, making them all quiet.

"Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that the demigods have got it under control" Dumbledore said

"How are you sure? Why are you putting the safety of my boy in the hands of CHILDREN?"

"They are more than that"

"How are you sure they are not some fake"

"Because I have seen it for myself"

"That's not proof"

"I trust them"

"TRUST? What kind of a pathetic excuse is that? I should tell the Ministry about this! They would set things right!"

With that Malfoy's dad stormed off, I heard Dumbledore sigh.

"I have talked to Chiron, these situations are what the demigods are trained for" he said.

"Do you think that they would really have this under control, you know what would happen if the parents found out" I recognized it to be Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Yes, we shall be answering to more parents like Mr. Malfoy, concerned about their child" I heard Snape's voice.

"I shall deal with this" Dumbledore said, then I peered through the curtains, and they left.

After checking and seeing that arm was fine, I was allowed to go, I rushed to find Ron and Hermione.

I went in the Common Room, "Oh Harry!" Hermione said hugging me.

"We thought you had some kind of injury or something" Ron said,

"They canceled classes for the rest of the day to deal with what happened" Hermione saod.

I told them what I heard in the Infirmary.

"I sent a letter to my dad and mum. It'd be better if they'd have heard it from me" Ron said.

Then Fred and George suddenly burst in,

"Is it true?"

"About those demigods"

"Fending off a bunch of monsters"

"Where did you hear that?" Hermione demanded,

"Well... let's just say it's been going around the school pretty fast" Fred said.

"Yes it is, and if it weren't for them we would have been killed" I told them.

Because of some loose-lipped people, the whole school knows about what happened.

Later at dinner, everyone was restless, the demigods were nowhere to be seen.

"Please settle down" Dumbledore called out, it took a few moments for everyone to quiet down.

"Now, due to recent events. No students are allowed to enter the forest. Care of Magical Creatured classes shall be postponed for the moment" he announced.

The Sytherins were smirking, obviously happy. Ron muttered something about not having to take care of monsters.

I felt sorry for Hagrid, who was missing. Then Dumbledore sent us to bed.

In the Common Room, McGonagall was waiting for us, "I want you all to report to the quidditch fields tomorrow morning again" she told the DA members.

My mind was racing when I went to bed. "Night" I mumbled, and went to sleep.

I hoped for sleep, but instead another nightmare. This time I was in a dark forest, I couldn't tell exactly where I was, but I heard voices.

I made my way towards the voices, I heard a rustling, I turned around to see Percy.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" I asked. He held a finger up to his lips and motioned fr me to get closer.

"Follow me" he whispered, before I could ask anything. We went through a group of trees.

There was a small clearing in the middle of the trees, in there was Voldemort, my scar started to throb. He was with a couple of Death Eaters, facing them was a boy. Well, he looked a bit older, but definitely underneath 20.

The boy had a scar running down his otherwise good-looking face. His eyes were bright gold, which surprised me. I looked over to Percy to see if he was just as confused as me.

"Luke" Percy whispered to me, I looked at him again. Where was the big bad Titan they were fighting? This Luke did not seem like a very scary person.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Voldemort demanded,

"Hmm... I am Kronos, Lord of Time, on of the legendary Titans" he said.

Voldemort laughed, so did the Death Eaters,

"Your wasting my time" he said as he took out his wand.

"NOW DIE!" he shouted as he flung a killing curse at him, the green light hit him in the middle of his chest, I expected him to fall down dead.

But, instead it hit him and nothing happened. Now, he grinned a blood-chilling grin, "See... have I not told you who I was?"

"H-how could you?... "

"You can't kill me with your mere little spells and cute little wands"

Voldemort was speechless,

"I am here to offer you a deal" Kronos/Luke said,

"What kind of deal?"

"I would help you kill that child that brought you demise. In turn, you must aid me"

"Aid you in what?"

Luke/Kronos turned, over to our direction, my scar was hurting really badly.

"But, first we must get rid of some intruders" then he looked right at us.

My scar hurt so bad, I fell to the ground, the pain was searing my whole skull. All I could feel was the blinding pain, I couldn't hear anything, see anything, or feel anything.

"HARRY WAKE UP!" a voice snapped me out of it.

Percy POV

I jolted awake, panting, in cold sweat.

"Dude, you ok?" someone behind me asked.

"Huh, wha..?"

I turned and saw Connor, or was it Travis looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a dream"

"Oh, alright, well you better get ready then, we go in about 10 minutes"

I got up and got ready. Then I went outside, "Hey" Annabeth called.

"Do you know where Chiron is?"

"I think he's over there. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Fine, I had another dream"

"Tell me what happened"

I told her about what I had seen and that Harry was there.

"C'mon" she said as she took me to Chiron.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, good morning" he greeted,

"Uh, Chiron, I kinda need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I had another dream"

I told them what I saw, and the weird fact that Harry was there.

Then Chiron rushed off to tell Dumbledore, he told us to go ahead, and train the wizards when they got there.

They did come a few minutes after Chiron left.

"Hey.. uh.. Percy.. Can I talk to you?" Harry came up to me and asked

"Sure"

"Alone?"

"Alright"

We went a little bit away from the group. He looked tired, as if he didn't get much sleep.

"Um.. I had a dream last night" he started,

"Wait, Lemme guess, we had the same dream"

"About Voldemort, and the other guy"

"Luke"

"Tell me exactly who he is, and why the killing curse didn't affect him when it hit him directly without any protection"

I quickly explained who Luke was, who Kronos was, what happened, and now that Luke's body is being used by Kronos, ergo golden eyes.

"What does he want with Voldemort?"

"That snake looking guy is nothing compared to the bigger threat that's Kronos"

"Don't underestimate him, if they joined forces who knows what will happen"

"Well... we can also join forces and take them on"

Harry looked unsure, I decided to ask something else then.

"Did you tell anyone else"

"Ron, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. You?"

"Annabeth and Chiron"

"Good, so not many people know, don't want to cause panic or anything"

"HEY! ENOUGH TALKING AND LET'S GET A MOVE ON" Thalia shouted at us.

"She's somewhat bossy" Harry said,

"Eh... you get used to it after a while" I replied and we joined the group.

"Wizards, please group yourselves and go with a demigod" Thalia called out.

The Stoll boys went with red-headed twins, I got Harry, and Ron. A scared looking kid, who I kept forgetting the name of went with Nico, he looked scared of Nico. Annabeth was with Hermione, some other girls, and the airhead-looking one that kept talking about made up creatures, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Luna.

So we went off a bit away from the rest of them. We gave the wizards armor, a helmet, and some fake practice swords that Beckendorf somehow made in a few days, much to our surprise.

"Woah..." Ron said, holding up the sword,

"D'you think I could give Malfoy a lesson with this?" he asked Harry, who shrugged, then looked at me.

"It's only practice ones, the real ones will be used when you have enough experience"

"Oh"

"Now, show me how you hold a sword"

They both held it up, Harry held it somewhat steadier than Ron,

"Alright, now you guys have those wand things right"

they nodded

"Well... imagine that your simply holding to a much bigger one, meaning have firm grip, but loose enough that you can still strike"

We spent the time going over basics, how to hold it properly, basic attacks. Taking it one step at a time.

Soon, they had to go back for class and would come back later afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry POV

"That was great!" Ron exclaimed, he seemed really pumped about this.

"Percy's a good teacher, what about you Hermione?" I asked,

"Annabeth was helpful, she's a good teacher, but she was kinda put off by Luna, who wasn't really paying attention, and was talking about some creature"

Then Neville, Fred and George came up to us. "How was your practice?" I asked.

"Great" Fred replied,

"Connor and Travis were funny, and they were fast" George added

"I thought I dropped my wand once, but turns out Connor managed to get it from me, without me noticing" Fred finished.

I looked over at Neville, who looked like he saw Fluffy again. But, I wasn't the only one who saw.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I u-uh... " Neville started to say,

"Hey, you left this" the pale black-haired boy who was helping Neville had somewhat appeared out of thin air, holding Neville's wand.

Neville jumped almost knocking Fred down, since he was the closest.

I was confused, how did he manage to get all the way here, and without us noticing. Since Neville looked like he might faint any minute, I took his wand until he calmed down.

"Thanks" I mumbled to the boy, there was something about him the gave off a weird feeling.

"NICO!" I heard Percy call,

"I have to go, bye" the boy, Nico, went to leave.

"H-how did he..? I thought no one could apperate inside Hogwarts?" Ron demanded,

"No one could Ron, but remember, they're children of gods" Hermione said, but she had a look on her face, which possibly meant she'll research about this.

"Alright, we'll go ahead of you before we get late again" George said, leaving with Fred, promising to talk about this later.

"Oh no! We spent too much time talking and we have Snape next!" Hermione exclaimed, she was right, and we sprinted back, hoping we won't be late.

We were panting as soon as we got to the dungeons, Snape was nowhere to be seen, I breathed a huge sigh of relief and took my seat.

"Mr. Potter and company, please explain why you are late" I heard Snape's voice as he emerged from a closet in the back, his black robes didn't help in me spotting him hidden in the dark.

"Sir, we uh... had a practice this morning" I didn't bother looking up at him,

"I will not tolerate tardiness in this class, 20 points off from Gryffindor"

"But-"

"Would you like me to take off more points?"

I put my head down, I hated Snape, I wished I had a different teacher.

Finally class was over, after so many note copying I was sick of them.

I was feeling restless for my next classes, at lunchtime, I saw that the demigods weren't there either. It seemed to me that the demigods seemed to skipping out on some meals. There usually there at lunchtime, and they were only gone at dinner a few times a week. I wonder what they do in their spare time, train some more?

Percy POV

Chiron had called us in for some kind of meeting.

"Now, I am going to remind you about tonight"

We skip some meals with the students, to eat and give offerings, like what we usually do. But, we had something in store. the headmaster allowed us to do a little Capture the Flag. Their forest is kinda like ours, with all sorts of creatures inside.

We would play with them, but only until sundown, and there were boundaries and all sorts of rules. Then after we'd invite them, to show how we do things our way.

I also tried asking Chiron if I could swim in the lake, Chiron said he would ask. It was tempting, I haven't been near sea water since we came here.

It was towards the end of the day, the students might be coming back any minute, so we got everything ready for their arrival.

Soon enough they came, and we got to work. The guy Nico's with seemed utterly terrified of him, though Nico kinda looks frustrated, trying to tell him something.

Harry pretty much got it, but Ron was a bit overexcited, and was less when I told him that.

Stopping midway, Chiron made an announcement and told the students what was happening, explaining what to do, the boundaries, how they could use some magic, and lastly they had to stick to their teams and must be near a demigod at all times.

Then Thalia took over, "We must not severely hurt the opponent" she looked at Clarisse when she said this,

"Nor must we take anything that isn't ours" looking over to the Stoll brothers,

"Remember demigods, we are representing Olympus. Now here are the teams, first, the blue, team leader Athena, with Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hermes. Second team, the red, leader Ares, with Zeus/Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Demeter. Hogwarts people, go with who you were previously with" Thalia finished, and we went to go get armor.

When we were all suited, I went over to Annabeth for some kind of battle plan.

"Now... Since I usually do offense, they'll be expecting that, so this time, I'm counting on you, Nico, and Connor and Travis to do this"

I nodded, we got ready and faced the opposing team, Clarrisse had this look on her face and was staring directly at me, I had a feeling that I should better get medical supplies ready.

Chiron stepped up, "Alright! now this horn will signify the start and end of this game"

"Campers ready?"

"READY!"

"Students ready?"

"Ready!"

"One... two... three" Chiron had blown the horn. The game was on.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico POV

Chiron blew his horn, and the "plan" was in effect, which was pretty much just the others distracting the opposite team, while Me, Percy, and those Hogwarts people go and get the flag, great plan huh?

As we were about to go in the forest, the old dude with the long beard that ran the school, and a couple other teachers were watching.

"Nico!" Percy called me, I just hope we don't meet Clarisse, or worse Thalia. I mean, just because she's cousins with me and Percy doesn't mean she'll let us get off easy, I tried the whole 'Were related' thing, and boy does it so not work.

So, as we went inside the forest, getting familiar with it. From the marks on the forest floor, it was obvious they had a variety of creatures that may or may not attack us, oh joy. As we got deeper in, we saw the boundary for the other team, but thing is you can just kinda feel it, but not see it. Like you can feel there was something there, like a forcefield or something, probably just more magic.

Percy nodded to me, a signal. Using a bit of my strength, I summoned 3 of my skeleton warriors. The students looked like their eyes were going to pop out their skulls. Neville looked like he was gonna pee his pants or faint, or both.

"Guys, let's go" Percy led the front, the Stoll brothers watched on each side, while my skeletons and I watched the back.

"Stop" Neville suddenly said loudly,

"Shhh! Do you want us to get caught?" I whispered,

"Sorry.. it's just.. that's poisonous" pointing to a green plant with tiny white flowers

"Oh, well not so loud next time" Neville just nodded. We kept going further, managing to get on their side. Which was weird cause there would usually be someone going after us now. _Uh-oh_, something's not right. And lo and behold, Clarisse and Katie came out of a bush and pretty much open fired on us. Ducking in and out of trees and bushes, we returned fire too, well pretty much the wizards and my skeleton men threw spears.

"We'll handle this" Connor- or Travis, still can't tell them apart -whispered in my ear, seeing his brother saying the same thing to Percy, who nodded and pointed onwards. The other pair of twins were also staying behind. The red-headed twins then threw something at Clarisse,

"What the-" silver and red sparks shot up and created a good enough distraction for them to make a run for it.

Sparks, a lot like fireworks were still going off by the time we stopped. Then we spotted the flag, it was stuck on this half burned looking tree. Percy ran over it and gave a tug, it was stuck. We had to be careful, Thalia was still around.

"Ugh... it's.. stuck!" Then Percy used riptide to kind of loosen the bottom. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a silver blur hit the top of another tree, it was an arrow.

"PERCY!" time seemed to slow down as Thalia practically tackled Percy, who just managed to pull the flag free. As they wrestled, the flag was thrown towards the other direction, I ran towards it, but was stopped by a barrage of arrows. Harry, Ron and Neville started to fire off spells in different directions . That gave me enough time to grab the flag and make a mad dash back. Thalia ran after me with a sword, but Percy stopped her and took her on by sword fight. Harry and Neville were the only ones with me, running, Ron was still fighting with Michael Yew, who was found some high ground to fight from.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, _So close! I can't believe it! It's right over there!_ With one last burst of speed I forced my body to reach the border. I pretty much just collapsed as I reached our side, with the others behind me. Annabeth gave me a hug, while Percy gave me a clap on the back, pride in his face. Thalia was smiling too,

"Good job, _little _cousin"

"I'm older than... " I was too tired to argue with her. The Stoll brothers lifted me up on their shoulders, this felt _good_.

We came back and there were tables set up, and a large blazing bonfire. I guess I was hungrier than I thought, I wolfed down the food, having seconds. I felt really good, so did everyone form the looks of content on their faces. My eyelids were drooping, I was tired out, I probably wasn't the only one. Dumbledore stood up,

"Ahem... now that were all full after a great game. I congratulate Mr. diAngelo for the win. But, now we must rest, and be ready for tomorrow"

With a little movement of his wand and muttered some words the tables disappeared. We were tired, I decided to have a little bathroom break before bed. It was pretty dark, and the bathroom was a little bit away from the temporary cabins, having to walk in the dark. I was really sleepy and tired, but I heard something and perked up. Someone was following me.

"Well isn't the little hero all tired out" a gruff voice, I turned around to see this group of people before me. I got ready to summon soldiers,

"Don't even try little hero... " a crazy goth looking lady with an annoying voice said. I steadied myself, but as soon as I tried to run, I got hit by bright red light from multiple people. I was paralyzed. The big man, who I assumed talked first, carried me on his shoulder. They are so _dead_ when my father finds out.

Percy POV

"Percy! Percy! Wake up!"

"Mmmm... five more minutes"

"PERCY!" Annabeth pulled me off the bed, with a thump I landed face first on the floor.

"Ow! Alright I'm up" my face now felt sore. Annabeth had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Nico..."

"What about Nico..?"

"Well... he's missing"

"WHAT?"

Chiron was in a deep discussion with Dumbledore when we came. Dumbledore and Chiron both looked distressed.

"Percy, great you're here, I have also called for Thalia" Thalia came bursting in, looking like she didn't bother brushing her hair. After Chiron calmed her down, he started to explain

"Nico was supposedly going to the bathroom, but he didn't come back. Also this was found" while he held up a piece of old fashioned paper, kinda like the stuff the use at the school, written in balck ink was

'_We have the boy. Iif you don't send the Children of Zeus and Poseidon, this Child of Hades shall die_'

Underneath there was some sort of insignia, supposed to be a signature I think. It was a skull with a green serpent coming out of it's mouth, kinda creepy if you ask me. Chiron was keeping an extra eye on me and Thalia. But what about Nico? It seriously looks like a trap but we have to do something. Chiron told us to go on our usual business while he consults the gods on what to do.

First, the monsters, the dream, and now this. I bet a hundred drachmas Kronos has something to do with this, Annabeth agreed with me, Chiron just had this frustrated look on his face. What are we going to do? Everyone's kinda on edge lately, can't blame them. Later that night, it was darker than most only lighting up when huge streaks of lighting lit up the sky, guess they're discussing this too. Finally, we decided to consult the oracle, the school has one and Rachel's flying all the way from New York. We'll all start making plans on what to do tomorrow morning. I probably won't be able to sleep, the giant groundskeeper they had told me that this was the worst storm they had. Sometimes, being a demigod sucks.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione POV

I was shocked to hear the news that one of the demigods were kidnapped, and a child of a very powerful god like Hades too. We are concerned since the Death Mark was on a piece of parchment with some kind of message. Harry, Ron, and I were called to Dumbledore's office,

"The gods are quarreling, Hades has come up to Olympus, outraged" I heard Chiron mutter to Dumbledore.

Percy and Thalia were already there, both had grim faces. They're probably very worried about their cousin.

"Ah... now we may start our discussion" Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts.

After showing us the piece of parchment they left behind, I couldn't believe it, I mean the Death Eaters can't just waltz into Hogwarts, they must have had help. About when we started the training I asked Annabeth how they knew all these things. She explained how they have to, and about Kronos. Now, if Voldemort and Kronos joined forces, well... that's a big challenge.

"We'll go" Percy said in a grave voice,

"Are you nuts? It's a trap!" Harry looked bewildered, honestly, what was Percy thinking, trying to be a hero, well a stupid one anyway.

"We can handle ourselves" Thalia said, backing him up,

"Absolutely not! What would your parents say? Risking yourselves, especially with Kronos possibly allying himself with those evil wizards!" Chiron objected,

Thalia then had this look on her face, a look that said she really didn't want to argue.

"Listen, Chiron, I'm pretty sure we risk ourselves like this everyday"

"Facing Kronos is dangerous" Chiron frowned, ending the conversation.

Thalia had a determined look on her face, Percy just looked stressed and tired.

We left to let Dumbledore and Chiron talk, training was canceled for today, which gave us a bit of a break. Thalia and Percy were in the corner, discussing something.

"You guys look like you're planning something?" Harry came over and asked suspiciously,

"Uh... nothing" Percy was caught off guard,

"You've got to try better than that"

"We aren't doing any- oof" Thalia elbowed Percy in the ribs.

"C'mon, I know you're going to disobey what Chiron said aren't you?"

"How did you...?"

"Well, believe it or not, we've actually broken quite a few rules"

"Few?" Ron interrupted,

"Alright... maybe more. We can help you, but you're going to have to tell us what we're planning"

With a sigh, Thalia and Percy gave in and told us they were planning to sneak off and save Nico.

"Wait... how would you save him, when you don't know how to leave undetected, let alone where Nico even is" I pointed out,

Thalia frowned, seemingly thinking very hard,

"Well, you guys know who took him right?" Percy asked, we nodded. Thalia grabbed Percy's arm and said something fast that I didn't quite catch, they argued in harsh whispers for a few minutes before facing us again.

"We.. uh.. agreed to let you in on something"

"What is it?" I asked, if this was some kind of deluded plan, which it probably is, then I think I might have to consult with someone who realizes how dangerous this is, and by that I mean someone like Annabeth.

"Were planning on rescuing Nico"

Ron and Harry gave enthusiastic replies, ready for an adventure, but I wasn't so sure.

"We need to think about it first"

"Aww.. c'mon Hermione" Ron begged, but I wasn't going through with this without thinking it through.

**[Meeting with Annabeth...]**

"No! Absolutely not!" Annabeth shook her head in defiance, finally someone agrees with me.

"This is far too dangerous" I reasoned, but they remained steadfast to their plan.

"What about Nico? We can't just leave h-" Percy was interrupted by a voice, a very creepy one that sent chills down my spine.

"Perseus Jackson..." I turn around to find a pale man, with the same dark hair as Nico. Oddly enough, he was kind of floating in a mid-air.

The demigods were very shocked to see him, Thalia was the first to speak up

"U-uncle Hades, uh... hi, this is unexpected"

I couldn't believe it, it was Hades, the Hades the FREAKING GOD OF THE DEAD!

"I will personally assign you to get my son back"

"B-but what about Ch-"

"I shall deal with him" Hades then turned around to us. His eyes stopped over Harry,

"Ahh.. Mr. Potter, you have escaped meeting me so many times, it is finally good to see you" he said, and then vanished. I had no words to describe what I felt except I was sure that I was dreaming.

Percy and Thalia looked at each other,

"Guess we have a quest" Percy spoke up,

"Yeah, but we need to consult the oracle, and Rachel's all the way in New York"

"Unless... " Percy turned towards us.

"Do you guys happen to have psychic or something like that around here?"

"Percy! We shouldn't bring them into this" Thalia hissed,

"Actually, as a matter or fact we do have one, but I doubt she's actually real" I told them.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry POV

Flashes of Professor Trelawney's classes came to my mind, the tea leaves.. and something else that stayed in my mind.

We climbed through the small ladder to get to her room. It was still smoky and perfume-y. Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth had looks of suffocation on their faces.

"Aaahh.. I sense powerful beings have come.. " the familiar misty voice called out. The Professor approached us, with her usual getup of shawls, bangles, and those glasses that seemingly magnified her eyes.

She went over to Percy and dragged him over to a table with a crystal ball. She grabbed his hands and looked in his eyes.

"Child of the Sea, you and the Child of the Sky as well as the Child of the Wise One shall surely find the Child of the Dead, but not without risking and losing something along the way"

"Wait.. H-how did you..."

"Ugh! Of course she knows! Every teacher does, they've been told by Dumbledore" Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione.. " I said gently, I knew she wasn't much of a believer. I wouldn't too if it weren't for the prophecy she gave.

Then all of a sudden the Professor's eyes started to glow green and mist was everywhere. She spoke in a voice that I've never heard from her, even when she had her prophecy.

_" Children of Dark, Children of Light_

_Take your side and prepare to fight_

_The fallen shall rise one more time_

_On the final bell's chime_

_Blood is darker than gold_

_Remember the stories, the tales of old_

_A dear one shall start to fade_

_An evil will take and invade"_

Then she fell on her knees coughing. We rushed to help her back on her feet, she wiped her eyes and stared at us.

"Have I dozed off?" she asked innocently.

"No, Professor" I didn't look her straight in the eyes, the image of her with the glowing eyes was still fresh in my mind.

"Then.. shall we continue?" she asked Percy.

"I remembered, we have to go uh.. practice" Thalia said quickly,

"Us too" I said as we made a quick getaway.

We burst in through the Gryffindor common room, the demigods were amazed at the whole talking painting thing.

"Did anyone happen to remember what she said?" I asked them,

"I did, and can I have something to write it down on?" Annabeth asked,

"Sure" I handed her a scrap of parchment and a quill. She seemed a little uncomfortable with the quill, but I think she managed.

Over a bit away from us Percy looked uncomfortable surrounded by girls. As Thalia had some of the guys looking at her.

"Oh... Percy, you seem so strong" Lavander giggled and grabbed his arm. The group of girls burst into giggles.

"Uh yeah.. " Percy carefully took her hand off his arms.

"I bet all that training keeps you fit" they came closer,

"I guess, ahem, I think I'm needed over there" He came over to us.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked him crossing her arms and giving him a death stare,

"What?" Percy looked puzzled, she just gave him a glare. If I didn't know any better I would've thought Annabeth was jealous.

I took the piece of parchment and after reading passed it around.

"She has a gift from Apollo" Thalia noted,

"Apollo, god of music, healing, and more including prophecies" Hermione explained. The whole thing seemed so confusing. The demigods explained that they had their own seer, the Oracle of Delphi, I need an explanation from Hermione on what that is exactly. They also said how the predictions come true, metaphorical or literally. We decided to take it line by line.

"_Children of Dark, Children of Light_ , that could mean the ones who'd gone over the dark side" Thalia suggested.

"Death Eaters.. or at least soon to be ones" Ron whispered,

"What are those?" Percy asked,

"Voldemort's followers" I answered, I took a precautionary look behind me just top make sure no one was listening. I had to give a very brief explanation on who Voldemort was and about the scar and whatever else. In turn they told us who Kronos was and all that. We had to be very short since we had to keep this all under wraps.

We really couldn't figure out much of it, so we decided to meet tomorrow and sleep it off.

Percy POV

The prophecy was really bothering me. Especially the last part '_A dear one shall start to fade_', could that possibly mean Luke?

I decided staying all night won't help. My dream turned into nightmare, at first I dreamed I was by the beach and then the sky darkened and Luke stood in front of me. He seemed like the old Luke I knew, the first I met. Then his eyes glowed golden and he started to laugh, a blood chilling cruel laugh.

After that I woke up in cold sweat, I just laid back down and couldn't fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico POV

_Drip.. Drip... Drip.. Drip..._

My eyelids fluttered open, my head was spinning and there was a ringing in my ears. I tried to get up, but I felt so weak I only managed to sit up. Then I realized there was something cold attached to my wrists, they felt heavy, no doubt chains. It suddenly hit me like freight train, I was kidnapped by that guy and lady. I rubbed my head, it felt so sore. I looked around, I was in some sort of basement or something, it was too dark to tell for sure. The dripping sound was coming from a corner. I hear a creak, like from an old chair, I backed away into the wall.

"Well.. well.. seems like our little guest has awaken" a shrill voice came from the dark. It was that goth lady. My vision adjusted a bit, I seemed to be in a cellar, there were more people in the dark clothes with weird masks on.

"You're all dead!" I cried out, my voice was hoarser than I realized. I tried summoning soldiers but I almost passed out again. They all just laughed at my attempts, I gritted my teeth in frustration. The big man that carried me off appeared behind the lady. He grinned, his teeth reminded me of a dog's. His smile was somehow mocking me. I desperately made a lunge, but my energy was completely gone.

Then all of a sudden they fell silent, then they parted in the middle. A creepy pale guy with dark red eyes and features like a snake.

"Lord Voldemort, you're request is done" the goth woman said eagerly, as if hoping for some prize.

"Good.. good.. very good.. " his voice was soft and whispery. He came over to me and thin fingers tilted my chin to face his crimson eyes, his touch was ice cold. He looked more like a snake than ever from this angle.

"Child of Hadesss.. You will ssserve your purpossse well for our plan.." He looked at me in the eyes, he seemed so inhuman.

"Whatever you're plan is, I'm not helping you!" I spit unto his face. He dropped my his hold and bellowed with rage.

"Arrggh! You will pay Avada Keda-"

"DON'T!" an equally angry voice came from nowhere. Then in a blink of an eye, there he was, or who I assumed since it was kind of obvious. It was Kronos or Luke, he was good looking, save for that scar. His eyes were multicolored, one was blue while the other was a bright gold. He came strolling over to Voldemort.

"What did I say? We need him to lure the others.." he said in a controlled voice. He then looked directly at me. I shut my eyes and hoped that Percy wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for his plan.

**Meanwhile...**

Harry POV

That night, we made sure everything was ready. We made sure no one would ever find us, we left a note and Hermione managed to look up some spells to make sure they weren't able to track us. Annabeth assured me that at least one god was wiling to cover for us.

"C'mon Ron, hurry up" I called him to go underneath my invisibility cloak, Hermione will meet us outside. We could barely fit in the thing anymore.

"Ow Harry, you stepped on my foot" he hissed at me while we were going down the stairs.

10 minutes of bumping, crashing, stumbling, muttering and almost falling later Hermione was all packed and waiting for us.

"Hurry! Hurry!" she shoved us through the portrait hole.

"Mmm.. WHAT WHERE WHO'S OUT THERE!" the fat lady shrieked in surprise as we went past,

"Go to sleep.." one of the other portraits mumbled, annoyed.

It was nerve wracking but we finally made it out. We were at the edge of the forbidden forests, Percy and the rest were already there waiting. I led them deeper in, knowing our transportation would be waiting. I took out a small parcel from my bag, I managed to sneak it earlier. It was a chunk of beef, I knew it was cooked but I still hoped it would do.

One by one from the shadows came dark skeletal horses that had bat-like wings, Thestrals. I had already told Ron and Hermione what we were using.

"Now, I know you guys might not be able to see them bu-" I started

"What are those?" Percy interrupted, they were staring at the Thestrals.

"Wait.. how can you see them when only those who've seen death can?" Hermione asked,

"Oh believe us when we say we definitely have seen a lot of that" Thalia answered with a grim face.

We approached the Thestrals slowly, they were friendly enough. Percy seemed to have quickly formed a bond with one, he was even talking to it. I didn't notice Annabeth was right behind me.

"Poseidon, Percy's father, created horses, so I assume it also applies. You see, one of Percy's many talents is to be able to speak to horses" she explained. I merely nodded, we mounted, Ron was with me, Annabeth and Percy, Hermione and Thalia.

"Where to?" Percy asked

,

"London!" the Thestral I was on seemed to have heard, we flew up into the inky sky. Cold wind whipped at me, it felt refreshing.

_Don't worry Nico, were coming_ I thought as Hogwarts got smaller and smaller then finally disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy POV

_I dreamed I was flying over water. It was a sea, but it looked wrong. The waters were churning and looked like ink, the sky was also dark with black lighting coming close to me. Then there was this sort of vortex in the middle. It was like an underwater tornado. In the center of the vortex was a small hole, it was dark and it looked like it was made of shadows. I recognized it... it was Tartarus. I felt a tug, it wasn't as strong as I remembered it. Then it hit me, Kronos was slowly being released from his prison. That also means that we don't have much time. _

_"Percy.. I look forward to meeting you" a dark, sinister voice was the last thing I heard before the scene changed. _

_Now I was in front of some sort of big mansion, it was all dark and there was no other person there. Muffled voices came from inside,_

_"Hello..?"_

_No one answered me. The voices sounded like they were shouting, but I couldn't really tell. I slowly approached the door, but as soon as I reached out the door opened. It was really creepy, the door creaked like one of those horror movies. It did feel like one of those movies that you just wanna shout to the person to not be stupid and run away from the creepy place. I did want to run but my body wouldn't follow, there was something pulling me. As soon as I step foot inside the door closed behind me before I could change my mind. _

_I half walked and was half gliding/dragging myself down a dark hallway. There was enough light for me to make out some paintings and those types of decorations that obviously said 'Rich people live here'._

_The voices were getting less muffled, I descended through a winding flight of stairs that I normally might have tripped and fallen since it got darker. Boy, they really need to invest in some light bulbs around here. At the foot of the stairs was a weak ray of light. I came closer it came from one of those old-fashioned gas lamps that I thought no one ever used anymore. Clearly this was a house of a wizard since most mortals would have electricity in their homes at least._

_"... Dark Lord... mudblood... "_

_"...not our problem.. stay out of it..."_

_".. fool... he's a fake.. "_

_"NO!.. Dark Lord trusts... "_

_I caught tiny snippets of a conversation coming from a room. My hand instinctively went to my pocket for Anaklusmos. I panicked as I felt my pocket was empty. I just pressed myself against the wall and became as quiet as possible. I entered some sort of cellar, there was a small wooden table with a few chairs, bottles, some boxes containing gods knows what. On the chairs sat this man with really long straight blond hair, he had an expression that reminded me of that kid from Hogwarts, the really spoiled and annoying one. The one he was talking to was this lady who looked kinda crazy. She had dark clothes and looked positively goth. _

_"I don't know why the Dark Lord even trusts these.. whatever they are" the goth lady argued,_

_"It is not our job to question the Dark Lord" the blond guy reasoned. The goth lady stopped but still looked angry. _

_I sneaked my way through them and into another door. It took a few moments for my vision to adjust. This room didn't seem part of the cellar, it had pipes running through it. Only three people minus myself were in the room. This snake looking guy with red eye, and Luke -or should I say Kronos- was there too. A small figure lay on the ground, it was Nico. He was bound and gagged, he had bruises all over his body. Anger surged through me, they'll pay for this! I tried to help him but some kind of force was holding me back._

_"Good.. good.. they had brought Potter too.." the snake guy said. Kronos laughed, he looked different from my other dream. One of his eyes was golden the other was blue. Their voices seemed to be a combination of both Luke and Kronos. Hope leaped inside of me.. maybe, just maybe Luke wasn't totally lost after all.. maybe he's still in there, just trapped. _

_"Soon, we shall take hold of what is rightfully ours" they both laughed. It sickened me._

_"Perseus, so glad of you to join us" Kronos/Luke faced me. I somehow went paralyzed. _

_"Now.. all we need is your cousin. And possibly dispatch those others who came with you and it'll all be done" he paced in front of me._

_"You should hurry up.. your poor little cousin is getting cold" he nudged Nico with his toe. Nico gave a ghostly moan. _

_"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I roared, the snake guy was just watching, he seemed amused. _

_"Ah, well.. there's nothing you could do anyway" with a flick of his wrist I was thrown off my feet by violent winds. I expected to crash into the wall but it got suddenly colder,darker, and wet too. _

* * *

><p>I ripped my eyes open to find myself free falling.<p>

"PERCY!" a shout came from above, I must have fallen off the thestral. I flailed my arm hoping to catch anything that could save me.

Above me, my friends were getting attacked by jets of light. The thestrals were panicking, but they were still steady.

"PERCY!" the shout came from Annabeth. I tried to reach out to her, but I was falling too fast.

_DAD! UNCLE ZEUS! HELP ME!_ I pleaded.


End file.
